Little Fighter
by Fanlady
Summary: Gempa bertanya-tanya dari mana adiknya mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu dari tubuh mungilnya. /AU. Elemental siblings! TauGemThorn. Death chara./


" _A_ _ssalamualaikum_."

Gempa membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Ia mendongak saat mendengar langkah-langkah kecil bergegas menuruni tangga. Sesaat kemudian sosok adik kecilnya yang terbalut piyama hijau muncul dan tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

" _W_ _aalaikum_ _s_ _alam_! Kak Gempa udah puyang, _yeay_!"

"Thorn, kamu 'kan lagi sakit, kenapa pakai acara lari-larian turun tangga segala? Nanti kalau jatuh, gimana?" Gempa mengomel, bergegas menghampiri Thorn.

"Ngga jatuh, kok! Tholn 'kan udah ati-ati!"

"Tapi Thorn 'kan lagi demam, nggak boleh bangun dari tempat tidur dulu. Nanti demamnya tambah parah, lho." Gempa menggendong Thorn dan membawanya naik kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Tapi Tholn bosan bobo' teyuuss..." Thorn menggembungkan pipi cemberut.

"'Kan biar cepat sembuh. Nanti kalau udah sembuh, Thorn bisa main lagi."

Gempa membuka pintu kamar kedua di lantai atas dan masuk ke ruangan bernuansa hijau yang menyejukkan.

"Nah, sekarang Thorn bobo' lagi, ya?" kata Gempa, membaringkan Thorn di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Tapi kak Upan lagi beliin es klim buat Tholn... "

"Thorn nggak boleh makan es krim, nanti batuk."

"Tapi Tholn mau es kliimmm— _Uhuk, uhuk_!"

Thorn terbatuk-batuk, membuat Gempa yang tadinya hendak mengomel lagi langsung memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Tuh, kan, baru aja dibilangin. Tunggu di sini, kak Gempa ambilkan minum dulu," katanya.

Gempa bangkit dan segera berjalan kembali ke luar kamar untuk turun mengambil air. Saat ia kembali, batuk Thorn masih belum juga reda, dan justru terdengar makin parah.

"Ini, minum dulu airnya," ucap Gempa cemas, membantu mendekatkan gelas air ke mulut adik kecilnya.

Thorn tersedak setelah meminum seteguk air. Gempa mulai panik saat batuk Thorn makin menjadi jadi, hingga wajah adiknya itu memerah karena kesulitan bernapas.

"Ka-kak Gempa ..." Thorn terisak kesakitan di antara batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mencengkeram erat ujung kemeja Gempa sembari terengah menghirup udara.

"Th-Thorn tunggu di sini sebentar. Kak Gempa mau ..." Mata Gempa membelalak begitu melihat darah muncrat dari mulut Thorn, sebelum kemudian adik kecilnya itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

" **Little Fighter** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning (s)** : AU, elemental siblings, twins!TauGem, lilbro!Thorn, bahasa dialog tidak baku, alur maju-mundur, bagian yang dimiringkan untuk alur mundur, miss typo(s), awas ada **death chara**.

 **A/N** :

Fanfik ini ngambil inspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift yang judulnya " **Ronan** ". Ada baiknya baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya, biar feelnya lebih ngena /plak

Selamat membaca!

.

Ditulis untuk barter fic dengan **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**. Semoga suka~

.

.

.

"... _Sang Putri berterimakasih pada pangeran yang telah menyelamatkannya. Setelah mengalahkan si penyihir dan naganya yang ganas, putri dan pangeran kembali ke kerajaan bersama-sama. Mereka lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya._ Tamat."

Taufan menutup buku cerita bergambar di tangannya, kemudian menoleh pada Thorn yang berbaring meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

"Bagaimana? Thorn suka ceritanya?" tanya Taufan seraya mengelus rambut adik bungsunya itu.

Thorn mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Tholn selalu suka celita yang ada pangelan dan putlinya!" ujar Thorn dengan mata berbinar. "Pangelan itu 'ebat cekali, ya? Dia selalu bisa menyelamatkan semua putli!"

"Tentu saja," Taufan tersenyum kecil. "Setiap hari pangeran selalu berlatih dengan para ksatrianya, saling berduel pedang dan juga bertarung. Supaya suatu hari nanti pangeran bisa pergi dan menyelamatkan putri yang diculik dan disekap di menara yang dijaga oleh naga dan penyihir."

"Apa naga dan penyihil benal-benal ada, kak Upan?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Ya, mereka ada. Bersembunyi di balik hutan-hutan gelap, menyusun rencana untuk menculik para putri dan juga anak-anak kecil," ujarnya serius.

"Benalkah?" Sepasang manik karamel Thorn melebar. "Meleka juga menculik anak kecil?"

"Ya. Penyihir juga suka menculik anak kecil. Terutama anak-anak nakal, seperti Thorn!" Taufan menggelitik adik kecilnya, membuat Thorn menggeliat geli dan tergelak kecil.

"Tholn nggak nakal, kok!" ucap Thorn di sela-sela tawanya.

"Iya, deh, iya. Thorn nggak nakal," Taufan mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

Thorn masih terkikik meski Taufan sudah berhenti menggelitikinya. Bocah kecil itu bergelung dalam selimutnya, menatap sang kakak dengan sepasang manik bundar karamelnya.

"Kak Upan, kalau Tholn mau jadi pangelan juga, boleh nggak?"

"Tentu boleh," balas Taufan, tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi Tholn juga mau jadi syupelhelo, kayak Kapten Amelika!"

"Iya, iya. Thorn bisa jadi apapun yang Thorn mau, kok."

"Benelan?"

"Iya, bener," Taufan mengangguk meyakinkan. Ia kembali mengusap rambut Thorn seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Tapi sekarang yang penting Thorn harus sembuh dulu, ya?"

Thorn mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Tholn pasti sembuh, kok! 'Kan kak Gempa dan doktel selalu bilang gitu!"

"Iya, iya. Thorn 'kan kuat, jadi pasti sembuh, ya?" Taufan menjaga agar suaranya tetap normal, meski ia terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Um!" Thorn mengangguk antusias, masih dengan senyum polos yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian Thorn menguap dan menggosok matanya mengantuk. "Kak Upan, ngantuk ..."

"Kalau gitu sekarang Thorn tidur, ya," kata Taufan lembut. Ia merapikan selimut adiknya, memastikan seluruh tubuh mungil itu tertutup untuk menghindari udara dingin dari jendela yang terbuka. Taufan lalu mengecek selang pernapasan yang tersemat di hidung Thorn, memastikan selang itu masih mengalirkan oksigen dari tabung di sebelah ranjang Thorn.

"Mau kak Upan nyanyiin lagu tidur?" tawar Taufan.

"Ngga, ah. Suala kak Upan jeyek!" tolak Thorn sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jahat, ih. Suara kak Upan bagus, lho," ujar Taufan dengan raut sedih.

Thorn menggelengkan kepala. "Ngga, ngga. Suala kak Hali yang bagus. Tholn suka dengal kak Hali nyanyi."

Taufan terdiam. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun lidahnya seolah mendadak kelu dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tholn pengen ketemu kak Hali. Pengen kak Hali nyanyiin lagu lagi buat Tholn ..." ucap Thorn murung.

Taufan memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Iya, nanti kapan-kapan kita pasti bisa ketemu kak Hali lagi, kok," ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi kak Hali udah pelgi jauh, 'kan? Gimana bisa ketemu?"

"Um, yah ... pasti ada caranya suatu hari nanti ..."

Thorn mengangguk-angguk, terlihat cukup puas dengan jawaban Taufan. "Kak Upan ..." Thorn bergumam kecil dengan suara mengantuk.

"Ya?"

"Kak Upan ... jangan pelgi ... Tholn takut cendilian ..."

"Kak Upan nggak akan pergi, kok ..." Taufan menepuk-nepuk kepala Thorn pelan hingga mata adiknya itu terpejam dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

"Kak Upan tidak akan pergi, jadi Thorn juga jangan pergi ke mana-mana ..."

.

.

.

" _Gempa!"_

 _Gempa menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ia melihat Taufan berlari ke arahnya sebelum berhenti dengan napas terengah._

" _Apa—yang—terjadi?" tanyanya dengan napas terputus-putus. "Di mana—Thorn?"_

" _Dia ada di dalam," Gempa menunjuk ruang IGD di sebelah mereka. "Para dokter sedang memeriksanya."_

" _Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Taufan bertanya cemas._

" _Entahlah. Tadi dia mendadak batuh parah hingga mengeluarkan darah ..."_

" _Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Thorn cuma kena demam biasanya?" Taufan membelalak terkejut._

 _Gempa menggeleng seraya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita berdoa saja semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk ..."_

 _Taufan mengangguk. "Ya, semoga Thorn baik-baik saja ..."_

.

.

.

"Taufan. Taufan!"

Gempa megguncangkan tubuh saudara kembarnya yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka di sebelah ranjang Thorn. Taufan mengeluh pelan dan menggeliat sedikit, namun sama sekali tidak membuka mata. Gempa hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan sang kakak tidur sedikit lebih lama.

Gempa melangkah ke sisi lain tempat tidur Thorn dan meletakkan plastik berisi bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengusap rambut Thorn pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Unggh ..." Kelopak mata Thorn bergetar, sebelum matanya terbuka danmengerjap-ngerjap pelan. "Kak Gempa ..."

"Thorn udah bangun? Maaf, ya, kak Gempa jadi bikin Thorn bangun," kata Gempa lembut.

"Tholn masih ngantuk ..." gumam Thorn, menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Kalau gitu, Thorn tidur lagi, ya?"

Thorn mengangguk. Gempa menarik kursi dan menghempaskan diri duduk. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk Thorn pelan agar sang adik bisa kembali tidur. Mata Thorn perlahan kembali terpejam, meski bibirnya masih terbuka mengeluarkan suara lirih.

"Kak Gempa ..."

"Hm?"

"Tholn tadi ... ketemu kak Hali ... dalam mimpi ..."

Gempa membeku. Tangannya yang tadi menepuk-nepuk sang adik, terhenti begitu saja sementara ia menatap Thorn dengan eskpresi takut.

"Kak Hali bilang, Tholn boleh pelgi ke tempat kak Hali kalau mau ..." Thorn masih bergumam dengan mata terpejam, meski suaranya makin samar. "Tapi Tholn nggak mau ninggalin kak Upan sama kak Gempa ... Tholn mau di sini aja ..."

Gempa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Iya ... Thorn di sini aja sama kak Gempa dan kak Taufan. Thorn jangan ke mana-mana, ya?" ucapnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Um! Tholn ngga bakal ke mana-mana, kok. Kak Gempa tenang aja!" Thorn tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya, membuat hati Gempa terasa makin teriris.

Tangan Gempa kembali terulur untuk mengusap rambut adik kecilnya itu. Thorn menguap saat kantuk kembali menyerangnya karena usapan lembut Gempa. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

Gempa terus membelai kepala Thorn hingga adiknya itu perlahan kembali terlelap dalam mimpi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya tanpa suara dan mengecup puncak kepala Thorn yang tertutupi helai hitam yang mulai menipis. Air matanya perlahan turun seiring perasaan familiar takut akan kehilangan terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

' _Tuhan ... kumohon jangan ambil dia juga ..._ '

.

.

.

" _Kanker paru-paru?"_

 _Taufan membelalak tak percaya pada adik kembar yang baru saja membawa berita mengejutkan itu padanya. Gempa duduk di sofa dengan wajah terbenam di antara kedua lututnya. Amplop cokelat berisi data hasil pemeriksaan tergeletak begitu saja di meja di hadapan mereka._

" _Bagaimana bisa Thorn kena kanker paru-paru? Dia baru empat tahun!"_

" _Kanker tidak mengenal usia, Taufan. Siapapun bisa saja terjangkit," ucap Gempa pelan._

" _Tapi—tapi ... kenapa harus Thorn? Kenapa ..."_

 _Taufan menghenyakkan diri di sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Sama sekali tak pernah terbayang di benak Taufan bahwa adik kecil mereka akan terjangkit penyakit mematikan ini. Ia berpikir Thorn hanya mengalami batuk biasa karena demamnya. Tapi, kanker paru-paru? Bagaimana mungkin adiknya itu terkena kanker paru-paru. Dia baru menginjak umur empat tahun, demi Tuhan!_

" _Kita harus membawa Thorn ke rumah sakit lain," kata Taufan, setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan di antara mereka._

 _Gempa perlahan mengangkat wajah dan menatap kakak kembarnya. "Apa?"_

" _Kita harus membawa Thorn ke rumah sakit lain," Taufan mengulang kata-katanya. Ekspresinya mengeras, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal di atas lutut. "Pasti ada kesalahan dalam hasil pemeriksaan ini. Jadi kita harus mencari tahu di rumah sakit lain."_

" _Tapi, Taufan—"_

" _Gempa, kita tidak bisa diam saja mengetahui Thorn didiagnosa dengan kanker paru-paru. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"_

" _Ya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Kita harus mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Thorn, bukannya membuang waktu untuk hal lain yang tak berguna!" Suara Gempa meninggi, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Taufan bungkam. "Hasil pemeriksaan ini sudah akurat, Taufan. Kita membawanya ke rumah sakit terbaik d kota ini, dan ia juga ditangani oleh dokter yang memang sudah ahli di bidangnya. Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu untuk meratap dan mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan, kita harus bergerak secepat mungkin mencari pengobatan terbaik untuk Thorn. Aku yakin dia pasti akan bisa sembuh jika kita mau melakukan sesuatu."_

 _Taufan terdiam dan mencoba meresapi kata-kata Gempa. "Kau benar ..." ucapnya akhirnya. Ia kembali terhenyak di sofa. "Kita harus berusaha menyembuhkan Thorn. Dia ... pasti bisa sembuh, 'kan...?"_

 _Gempa menunduk menatap amplop cokelat di atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu ..."_

.

.

.

"Ini hadiah untuk Thorn."

Gempa mengeluarkan sebuah topi berwarna hijau lumut dari tasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Thorn yang menerima topi itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Waaah... Topi dinosaulus!" Thorn berseru girang, menunjuk tiga tonjolan kecil seperti duri di bagian atas topi.

Gempa tersenyum kecil, mengawasi saat Thorn memakai topi barunya dengan suka cita.

"Bagusnya Tholn pake gimana, kak Gempa? Ke depan? Ke beyakang? Atau ke samping?" tanya Thorn, memutar-mutar letak topi di kepalanya. "Ke samping aja, deh, kayak kak Upan biasa pake topi," putus Thorn akhirnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, dengan topi baru yang dipakai miring menghadap ke sisi kiri.

Gempa mengusap kepala Thorn, gemas melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya itu. "Nah, sekarang Thorn udah punya topi. Jadi Thorn nggak perlu malu lagi kalau jalan-jalan keluar karena rambut Thorn yang udah nggak ada jadi nggak keliatan lagi," Gempa berujar dengan senyum sedih. Ia membenarkan letak selang oksigen di hidung Thorn yang sedikit bergeser.

Thorn menggeleng kecil. "Tholn emang ngga mayu lagi, kok! Kata doktel, rambut Tholn lontok semua itu altinya Tholn bakal cepat sembuh! Tholn mau cepat-cepat sembuh dan pulang ke lumah lagi bial bisa main sama kak Upan kak Gempa!"

Gempa memaksakan diri tetap tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengusap kepalaThorn yang tertutup topi barunya, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tak ada lagi helaian rambut yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Benar... Thorn harus cepat sembuh biar kita bisa main sama-sama lagi, ya?" ucap Gempa pelan.

Thorn mengangguk-angguk riang, membuat hati Gempa serasa diremas melihat senyum polos adik kecilnya itu—

— _yang sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa kemungkinannya untuk sembuh kini sudah nyaris mustahil_.

.

.

.

 _Gempa merapikan selimut Thorn yang sedikit berantakan. Sebelah tangannya tergenggam erat dalam kepalan adiknya yang tengah terlelap. Meski tertidur pulas, wajah Thorn masih sedikit berkerut seolah tengah kesakitan._

 _Thorn baru saja selesai menjalani sesi pengobatan kemoterapinya. Ia menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir dengan menangis menahan sakit sementara berbagai zat kimia yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya tengah berkerja memerangi sel-sel kanker yang masih terus berkembang cepat di paru-parunya. Beberapa kali Gempa harus menggendong Thorn ke kamar mandi saat efek samping pengobatannya membuat Thorn harus mengeluarkan semua sarapan yang dimakannya tadi pagi. Gempa mencoba membujuk Thorn untuk makan dan mengisi perutnya lagi, namun satu suapan makanan saja langsung membuat Thorn kembali mual dan lagi-lagi harus memuntahkan semuanya di toilet._

 _Gempa menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di dahi Thorn yang bersimbah peluh. Jari-jarinya dengan hati-hati ia gerakkan menyusuri rambut hitam itu. ia menatap helaian rambut yang menempel di sela jari saat ia menarik kembali tangannya, dan Gempa harus berusaha keras untuk tetap menguatkan diri._

 _Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Gempa menoleh. ia melihat Taufan berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati dan melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur Thorn._

" _Thorn sudah tidur?" Taufan berbisik pelan._

 _Gempa mengangguk. "Daritadi dia tak bisa tidur, tapi sepertinya Thorn kelelahan setelah terus menangis dan akhirnya tertidur," ucapnya._

 _Taufan memandang tubuh mungil adiknya yang terlihat makin kurus. Ia menyusuri helaian rambut Thorn dengan jarinya. Ekpresi wajahnya sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Gempa beberapa saat lalu saat ia mendapati helaian hitam yang rontok di antara jarinya._

" _Kau sudah bicara dengan dokter?" tanya Gempa pelan._

 _Taufan mengangguk. "Dokter bilang belum ada perubahan signifikan. Tapi kita tetap harus berusaha dan berharap pengobatannya akan bekerja ..."_

 _Gempa menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya mereka mendengar hal yang sama dari dokter. Tadinya mereka berharap setelah Thorn menjalani kemoterapi, akan ada sedikit perkembangan tentang kondisinya. Tapi sampai saat ini masih belum ada perubahan berarti, kecuali kondisi fisik Thorn yang semakin melemah karena pengaruh efek samping dari pengobatan yang dijalaninya._

 _Melihat adik kecil mereka yang harus menderita menahan sakit tentu bukan hal mudah bagi Taufan dan Gempa, namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain berdoa dan terus berada di sisi Thorn untuk menguatkannya._

" _Kenapa harus Thorn ...?"_

 _Taufan bergumam lirih di sela keheningan yang melingkupi ruang rawat itu. Pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu diulang dalam benak mereka, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pasti._

' _ **Kenapa harus Thorn?**_ _'_

.

.

.

Taufan menyuapkan sepotong jeruk pada Thorn yang tengah duduk bersandar di ujung tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya yang tertutup topi hijau hadiah dari Gempa diganjal oleh bantal sementara ia mengunyah pelan setiap potongan jeruk yang disuapkan Taufan.

Thorn terbatuk setelah suapan terakhir dan wajahnya langsung mengernyit menahan sakit. Taufan bergegas mengambil gelas air di atas meja dan membantu adiknya minum.

Batuk Thorn tak kunjung berhenti meski ia sudah menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih. Beberapa menit yang menyiksa berlalu sementara Taufan hanya bisa mengusap punggung adiknya lembut, berharap batuknya akan segera berhenti.

Saat Thorn akhirnya kembali tenang, Taufan membantunya meneguk air lagi sampai isi gelasnya tandas. Walau ia baru saja mengalami menit-menit yang menyakitkan dengan batuk tak kunjung berhenti, Thorn justru tersenyum lebar saat ia mengangkat wajah untuk bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya.

"Tholn udah ngga pa-pa, kok. Kak Upan ngga pellu cemas," katanya ceria, meski suaranya terdengar serak. Ia pasti menyadari wajah risau Taufan yang mengkhawatirkannya dan berusaha menghibur sang kakak.

Taufan mencoba balas tersenyum, meski matanya terasa memanas. Bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil ini memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar? Bahkan setelah semua yang harus dihadapinya beberapa bulan belakangan, adik kecilnya itu masih bisa tersenyum ceria seolah tanpa beban.

"Iya ..." suara Taufan pecah di sela usahanya untuk tetap tersenyum. "Adik kak Taufan 'kan kuat. Jadi Thorn pasti akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan?"

"Um! Tholn itu kuat kayak _Ilon Man_!" Thorn mengacungkan lengan ke depan, berpura-pura ada senjata tak terkalahkan di ujung jari-jari mungilnya. Ia lalu menirukan suara menembak dengan wajah seserius yang bisa dilakukan anak berumur empat tahun. " _Pchiu_! _Pchiu_!"

Taufan mau tak mau tertawa melihat kepolosan adiknya. Ia mengusap gemas kepala Thorn yang tertutup topi, membuat adiknya itu ikut tergelak senang.

"Kak Upan, kak Upan! Kak Upan jadi olang jaatnya, dong. Bial Tholn jadi _Ilon Man_ -nya. Telus nanti Tholn kalahin olang jaatnya!" seru Thorn antusias.

"Oke, oke. Kak Taufan jadi orang jahat, ya? Baiklah."

Thorn menghabiskan sore itu dengan tertawa riang sementara ia berpura-pura menembaki sang kakak dengan senjata imajinasinya.

Taufan berharap ia akan terus bisa mendengar suara tawa polos adiknya itu. Meski harapannya itu kini semakin sulit diraih seiring waktu yang terus berlalu dan kondisi Thorn yang tidak juga membaik.

 _Apa Tuhan akan mengambil Thorn juga dari mereka_?

.

.

.

" _Kemoterapinya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil," ucapan yang dilontarkan sang dokter cukup untuk membuat harapan Taufan dan Gempa akan kesembuhan adik mereka terhempas jatuh. "Pengobatannya memang berhasil menghambat perkembangan sel kankernya, namun hanya sementara. Saat ini sel-sel kanker sudah menyebar ke beberapa organ lainnya, tidak hanya paru-paru. Meski kemoterapinya tetap dilanjutkan, tidak akan memberi perubahan yang lebih baik. Dikhawatirkan justru itu akan membuat kondisi fisiknya semakin melemah."_

" _Jadi maksud anda sekarang kami harus membiarkan saja adik kami mati pelan-pelan terbunuh oleh kanker sialan itu?" Taufan menggertakkan gigi keras dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di pangkuannya._

" _Taufan," Gempa menegur pelan dan melirik sang kakak sejenak, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter. "Apa—apa memang tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Tolonglah, dokter ... Tolonglah ... selamatkan adik kami."_

" _Maafkan saya. Tapi memang sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan ..." ucap sang dokter penuh penyesalan._

 _Gempa terhenyak di kursinya, sementara Taufan justru bangkit dengan hentakan kasar. Pintu ruangan itu terbanting keras saat Taufan melangkah pergi dengan gusar, meninggalkan Gempa yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan memaki takdir yang dirasa begitu tak adil dalam hatinya._

.

.

.

Suara jam di dinding berdetak harmoni dengan monitor jantung yang diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidur Thorn. Cahaya matahari senja yang masuk melalui jendela menyorot wajah pucat Thorn yang terbaring diam. Sosok kecilnya yang tengah terlelap terlihat begitu tenang. Walau berbagai alat medis yang disambungkan ke tubuhnya menunjukkan seberapa buruk kondisinya saat ini.

Taufan dan Gempa duduk tak bergerak di kedua sisi ranjang Thorn. Mereka menunggu, dan menunggu, berharap sepasang mata itu akan terbuka dan menyapa mereka kembali dengan binar polosnya. Tapi sudah dua minggu berlalu, dan Thorn tidak pernah sekalipun membuka matanya lagi.

Gempa tahu tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Melihat penderitaan yang harus dijalani Thorn selama beberapa bulan belakangan, membuatnya juga ikut merasa sakit. Gempa ingin penderitaan adiknya berakhir, namun ia juga masih tidak bisa merelakan jika Tuhan harus mengambil Thorn dari mereka.

Ia sudah kehilangan kakak kembarnya dua tahun yang lalu. Haruskah sekarang ia kehilangan adik kecilnya juga?

"Ge-Gempa ..."

Gempa tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandang Taufan penuh tanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kakaknya itu tengah menatap sosok Thorn yang masih tertidur. Atau yang beberapa saat lalu masih tertidur.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu kini kembali terbuka, meski yang terlihat di sana hanya sorot redup tanpa keceriaan seperti biasanya.

"Thorn! Syukurlah ... syukurlah ..." Gempa tak bisa mencegah air matanya mengalir melihat Thorn akhirnya kembali sadar.

"Ka-kak ..." Thorn bergumam lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya terlihat tak fokus, memandang bergantian antara Taufan dan Gempa.

"Ada apa, Thorn? Apa ada yang sakit? Thorn mau kak Taufan ambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Taufan segera.

Thorn menggeleng lemah. "Pulang ..." gumamnya dengan mata yang perlahan kembali terpejam. "Tholn ... mau ... pulang ..."

Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan sejenak. Taufan lebih dulu berpaling, dan Gempa tahu kakaknya itu tengah berusaha menahan tangis.

Gempa bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk di atas tubuh mungil sang adik untuk kemudian mencium keningnya pelan.

"Ya ... ayo kita pulang, Thorn ..."

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan permohonannya untuk pulang, Thorn kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Tapi kali ini mata itu tak akan pernah lagi terbuka karena tepat satu jam setelahnya ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempatinya selama enam bulan terakhir.

Taufan dan Gempa membawa adik kecil mereka pulang, seperti permintaan terakhirnya, untuk kemudian diantarkan ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Thorn dimakamkan tepat di sebelah sang kakak sulung, yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan mereka karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya dua tahun lalu.

Walau Taufan dan Gempa merasa begitu terpukul atas kehilangan saudara mereka untuk kedua kalinya, mereka harus tetap merelakan kepergian Thorn. Setidaknya mereka tahu, adik kecil mereka kini sudah terbebas dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya dan juga telah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik.

Setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, Taufan dan Gempa tetap tinggal dan berlutut di sebelah makam kedua saudara mereka.

"Hali, titip Thorn di sana, ya? Jaga dia baik-baik ..." Gempa berujar dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis seraya mengusap lembut nisan kakak kembarnya.

"Thorn, jangan nakal sama kak Hali di sana, lho. Kak Hali 'kan lebih galak dari kak Gempa sama kak Taufan," Taufan tertawa kecil di sela isakannya. Ia meletakkkan sebuket bunga matahari di makam adik kecilnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangkit.

"Ayo pulang, Gempa."

Gempa mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah, kemudian berjalan menyusul Taufan yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi. Sekali lagi ia menoleh dan menatap makam adik kecilnya.

' _Selamat tinggal, Thorn ..._ '

.

.

.

fin


End file.
